Saving Her (But you can't Fall)
by Chen.Lyfe
Summary: Henry thought He had it figured out but he let her get lost because of his mouth. Will he ever bring her back? Based upon The Time Jerker and Double Date Danger. I don't own Henry Danger
1. Info

Attention All CURRENT READERS ATTENTION

SO i have posted 2 chapters already and didnt post the info

1\. This book may look more of a script to you

2\. When captain man and kid danger are in costume they are abbreviated as KD and CM

3\. Out of uniform they are H and R

4\. If i mispell something then im sorry but im not perfect

5\. If anyone of you know how i can get more followers on my profile than please let me know.  
6: Bold= mad or angry yelling or my side notes.  
7: Italics= thinking  
Bold Italics underlined= thinking and yelling to yourself about something important.  
Bold underlined: Major sitch!  
I also changed my book cover.  
Thanks!  
Enjoy!?


	2. Chapter !: Santa's Loose

**The characters are not mine only the story...HENRY DANGER BELONGS NOT TO ME!**

Henry woke up to three beeps "Beep, Beep, Beep". Knowing three beeps mean "major sitch going down so hurry up"he quickly answered his Wiz Watch and Ray Manchester/ Captain Man appeared in holographic form saying:

R: HENRYYYYYYY!

H: Watttttt?

R: Major Sitch going down: Santa Clause is outside the Swellview Park without his pants.

H: But its not even Christmas...*confused face*

R: Exactly Hen

H: UGHHH Ill be down in a minute

R: Ok Ill be wai-

Henry cut off the wiz watch and got ready for school. After doing his hygeine routine he put on a purple flannel/gray t-shirt with gray nikes and black joggers. He then rushed through his favorite breakfast; Pancakes & Bacon with a big bag of grapes & ran all the way to Junk-N-Stuff. Rushing past the front desk and saying hello to Gooch the cashier, Henry ran into the elevator and pressed the down button...waiting a few seconds the floor suddenly start falling rapidly...screaming out of his mind Henry dropped over 200 feet below the surface and suddenly *Thud* the ride was over and the elevator door opened...running out into the secret Man Cave: Henry yelled out

H: Captain Mannnnn..Im here

H: Ray where are You?!

Henry turned around to see a note displayed on the monitor saying

"Henry I had to go off by myself. Sorry I couldn't wait but just wait on me till i get back...Charlotte & Jasper should be there in a while."

H: DANG IT!  
Henry impatiently waited and cursed himself for not being fast enough. Sure he had Hyper motility but to be able to run like the wind would be great in situations like this.

*AHHHHHHH! UGH!* The elevator door opened to reveal jasper and charlotte.

Jasper had on a red hoodie with black and white striped shirt along with gray baggie pants and blacks keds. Charlotte had a black lace top with a white jacket and blue skinny jeans with black flats.

C: How goes it Hen?

H: Awful...It goes awful

C & J: Why?

H: Because...I woke up early to Ray telling me Santa was running without and I rushed through everything not to mention I almost fell down the steps and piper filmed it i think...

C: Oh yea that was hilarious

H: Wattt?!

C: Nothing

H: Anyway I rushed down here only to get a freaking note that he already left...I know i have hyper motility but i really wish i could run like the wind.

C: Oh hen things will get better...I mean he basically woke you up in the morning even if you there's no way you'd get here on time.

H: That's true...thanks char you always make me feel better

Henry and Charlotte hug for 10 seconds. Henry reluctantly let go...why? He doesn't know but the feeling of the hug was warm and fuzzy and he didn't want it to stop but he let go knowing if he held on longer it would get awkward

H: I'm gonna go watch Drake and Josh

C: Ok. I'll check the updates on the Santa Clause

J: I'll go get the store open...call me if you need me.

Jasper then went back up to Junk-N-Stuff and left Henry & Charlotte alone

Henry began watching and laughing at a Drake & Josh episode

"You calling me a liar?!" "Well I ain't calling you a truther!"

C & H: Haahhahah haaaaa Classic

The rest of the hours went on smoothly until they got an alert from the monitor...

To be continued.

 **First Chenry Story...AHHHH SO EXCITES...Im feeling GOOOODDD**

 **~SORA DELON~**


	3. Chapter 2: Kicking Ace

**C: Ok. I'll check the updates on the Santa Clause**

 **J: I'll go get the store open...call me if you need me.**

 **Jasper then went back up to Junk-N-Stuff and left Henry & Charlotte alone**

 **Henry began watching and laughing at a Drake & Josh episode**

 **"You calling me a liar?!" "Well I ain't calling you a truther!"**

 **C & H: Haahhahah** **haaaaa** **Classic**

 **The rest of the hours went on smoothly until they got an alert from the monitor...**

 **To be continued...**

 **ENRTT** **ENRTTT** **ENRTTT** (My pathetic attempt at how an alarm would sound) **ENRTT** **ENRTT** **ENRTTT.** Henry runs to the monitor as charlotte opens a secret sent video...

?: So you didn't get there on time did you Kid Danger? Well I have captured Captain Man let's see if you can get here on time this time. The ransom is: 1 million dollars and a Hoyo machine.

?: Jim Don't forget to get a yotally togurt coupon.

Jim: DUDEEEE You just said my name! I got to go but don't forget

?: Bring the coupon!

Jim: SHUT UP ABOUT THE COUPON!

The video ends

C: Uh oh

H: UGHHH this is bad this is bad

C: How are we gonna get 1 million dollars before Ray gets hurt? How Are You Gonna get there on time? How old are these guys? Are You gonna get the coupon?

H: Idk. Idk. Probably 30. Yes

C: We need a plan

H: Yea too bad schwoz is at a Charlie Puth concert

C: Oh yeeeaaaa I forgot schwoz is a puther

H: So I figured we just go over there demand ray back and shoot him with the laser guns

C: Bad Idea?

H: Why?

C: In the video (if you paid attention hen) the men are heavily armed. By the time you lift your arm to shoot from your wiz watch they'll kill you and ray.

H: what about the hideout have you pinned a location on them?

C: Just about. Hen I'm really worried. What if they're torturing him?

H: I know it'll be fine

After 40 minutes of Henry assembling weapons and eating a "Nacho Tower" Charlotte screamed

H: Wat wat wat?!

C: I found it. I found the location!

H: Ok so there at the old Swellview Asylum for the Underdeveloped.

Henry then pops a gumball transforming into Kid Danger

C: Wait!

H: What?

C: I'm coming with you

H: No charlotte you can't, your a-

C: I'm a WHAT?!

H: Your uhhh coming with me.

 _ **Nailed it Henry thinks**_

C: Good. Now give me your backup gumball tube.

H: Ugh fine...Here

Charlotte then pops a gumball and transforms into "Girl Danger"

Both of them got under the tubes and yelled " UP THE TUBE" and whoosh they were brought up to the surface behind junk-n-stuff and henry drove to location.

H: Ok we're here. How are we gonna get in?

C: Wait...Your the hero...how do you not know how to get in?

H: Because most of the time rays with me and all he does is punch the door open.

C: Oh...well maybe we can find an opening

H: Alright lets look for it

Henry and Charlotte look around for an opening...which took several minutes. Until Henry saw a small opening through the basement of the building.

H: Charlotte get over here!

C: What?

H: Look there's an opening but it looks way to small for me. Your gonna have to go through and find a way to get me in.

C: ugh why me?

H: Because your the lightest

C: Oh right. *Pats henrys stomach* Chubby

H: Hey!

C: Ok im going in

H: Good luck char

Charlotte easily through the opening but unknowing to her she was right above captain man.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

THud

CM: Will You get off of me?! *Muffled*

C:Oh sorry

CM: Where's Hen- I mean Kid Danger?

C: He's outside. I have to find a way to get him in. Here I'll untie you.

CM: Thanks now lets go get em...wait ur dressed like him?

C: yeaaa I persisted on coming here

CM: Charlotte?! What's wrong with you...you can't come...your a-

C: A WHAT?!

CM: A Great Look in the costume

C: Yea i better be. Now lets get henry.

Charlotte runs towards the basement door and unlocks

C: Henry.

Henry then walks in the door

H: Where is he?

C: Right there

H: Oh Ray im so glad to see you

CM: Me too Kid

H: So should we get out of here or kick some ace?

Picking up his laser gun.

CM: Let's kick some ace kid.

H/C: YEEEAAAAAA

?: Looking for us?

 _To be continued_

 **An:/ Well guys thats my second chapter. OVER 700 WORDS *Dramatic Exhaustion*.If you guys have anything you want to add on to this or any tips...Inbox or comment. i'm signing off love you guys.**

 **~Sora Delon~**


	4. Chapter 3: TV Fight

Chapter 3: TV Fight

KD: Oh Ray I'm so glad to see you

CM: Me too Kid

KD: So should we get out of here or kick some ace?

Picking up his laser gun.

CM: Let's kick some ace kid.

KD/C: YEEEAAAAAA

?: Looking for us?

To be continued

The Danger Gang turned around to see familiar faces  
KD: Captain man it's Ert and Bernie  
Cm: The one's from Montiago's?

KD: Yeamlm

Cm: Mmm Juicy Steaaaak. *starts drooling*

C: Oh Mah God. Is he drooling.

KD: Ray we can't focus on that.

CM: Well I've should've finished at least one steak!

KD: We went to backout so stop complaining.

CM: Duhhh anyone can go to (Backout steakhouse) *Australian Mock*

C: Guys...GUYS!

KD/CM: What?

C: Ert and Bernie?

KD: Oh yea right right.

Ert: Oh my God we could've ran out by now. *Facepalm*

CM: Your not going anywhere _criminals_!

KD: Yeaaaaa!

C: Get em Kid Danger!

Henry smiles and blushes when Charlotte says her encouraging words.

CM: Hey! Once again can you count from 1 to Bam

Ert: I'll try 1-

Cm: BAM!

Captain Man punches Ert, Ert falls and runs and tackles Captain Man... Kid Danger starts punching the daylights out of Bernie and knocks him unconscious. Ert is able to put Captain Man into a chokehold but Charlotte quick on her feet shoots ert with the laser gun.

CM: GASPPPPP! I'm okay. Thank..You...Charlotte! *coughs*

KD: You saved us! You were awesome!

C: I know *Blows gun charlie angels style*

Henry of course hugs Charlotte for a really long time. Both enjoying the blissful moment are interrupted by Ray.

R: Um can we take the scumbags to jail? Or do you two need to kiss?

H: Dude we're just friends. *Eye roll*

C: Yea it'd be weird and gross if we dated.

H/C: We're like siblings. (An/: hehe yea right? ﾟﾘﾜ)  
R: Mmhmm anyway let's get these guys to jail.  
KD: Ayiye captain  
R: lame

*Two hours later* #Spongebob ?

H: Hey thanks for being there with me.  
C: You know how we rock  
H: yea...  
C: Totally like blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  
H _: Gosh she's so beautiful but I also hear there's a new girl Noelle coming through town._  
C: Henry... Henry! **(an:/?** **ﾟﾘﾅ** **Y'all know you heard Charlotte in your mind)**  
H: Huh?  
C: Were you daydreaming?  
H: Um no no.  
C: mmm-hmm  
H: Look I gotta go  
In one swift move without even thinking Henry kissed Charlotte on the cheek and ran to the elevator leaving her blushing and speechless saying a farewell till tomorrow.

On the way up:  
H: _?_ _ﾟﾘﾨ_ _?_ _ﾟﾘﾨ_ _?_ _ﾟﾘﾨ_ _?_ _Did I Henry Hart just kiss Charlotte?! Well technically not...but it still counts! I know I have tiny little bitty bitty titty committee feelings about her but I didn't think I'd be that bold. Well actually Im lying I've done some things with other girls that would make you drag me ear first into church. So if did all that and some more than why do I get nervous around her? She's my best friend. Ever since 3rd grade I've been kicking it with her and now all I do us think about her. But do I really like her? I don't know. Lord help me.?_ _ﾟﾙﾏ_ _?_

 **Welp that's the 3rd chapter...**  
 **Do y'all think Henry's acting like a punk about the cheek situation?**  
 **How do you want Charlotte to act?**  
 **And yes I was throwing hits at Jaele when I wrote down Henry thoughts.**  
 **Ciao!**  
 **~Sora Delon~**


	5. Chapter 4: Feelings

2 days after Henry did the impossible... he's been avoiding his job making up excuses such as "Piper's sick", "I'm studying", or his all favorite " I'm naked, can't talk bye!" Either way it goes Henry was scared out of his mind to face Charlotte, afraid she wouldn't feel the same or worse be put in the ultimate friend zone. Of course he's already a friend but nothing's worse than being friend zoned by a friend you like. But as if God or luck may have it a old lady was pushed down the Swell-Well and needed rescuing. So Henry had no choice but to run as fast as he could to Junk-N-Stuff and plummet down to the man cave.

H: I'm here let's go

R: Finally your here

Both look over and see Charlotte down the tubes.

R: ...*ahem* *cough* I'll leave you two alone.

H: Wait I thought a old lady needed help

R: I lied...bye

With that being said ray walked away leaving Henry and Charlotte in a very awkward situation.

C:um well this is awkward

H: yea

C: Henry?...

H: yes Charlotte

C: Is our friendship over?

H: *looking surprised* No! Why would think that?

C: Because after you kissed me you've been avoiding me as if kissing me was a mistake.

H: Charlotte it wasn't a mistake. I enjoyed kissing you even though it was on the cheek.

C: * cute girly giggle*

H: *Blushes* But I was um wondering if I could...I don't know... maybe kiss you?

C: I think that can be arranged

Henry surged up all his confidence, grabbed Char by her waist and softly planted his lips on her lips. Her lips were soft and tasted of her Kiwi lip gloss. He pulled away. Looking into her eyes he saw many emotions, but he saw a beautiful twinkle in her eyes. In that moment he knew she just wasn't a kiss like bianca. Charlotte Bolton was something more. Something he's to scared to admit.

 **Ok ok I know this chapter's short but final exams are up so pray for me. #studyhardordietrying**

 **~Sora Delon~?**


	6. Secrets (Not a Chapter)

She cried out to the sky  
Aimlessly pointing the finger at everyone else  
She loves him and he loves her  
But their jobs keep them from loving they want to.  
She weeps and he sobs  
She dies he dies  
Both to scared to come clean  
Both to scared to realize...

 **Welp been looking at Jace Normans feed and found out everyone's shunning him for cussing... I understand them because I wouldn't want him to lose his job but give our national baby daddy a break... everyone else can say what they want but Jace can't even substitute cuss words...smh. Jaeles** **my hope...but chenrys** **my dream. #itsnotjustashipissafamily**


	7. Please Read!

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8af8a2e3e98dcb01e2f48a59cc8509fb"Ok so im not sure how the next chapter should start.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d57db07586a65f1b7e3517fd6c48eb3"So if any of you have any ideas please let me know./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f60340ca5ac3a0d1221da7f410a80ace"COMMENT BELOW/p  
h1 style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5877fc8042752a754151330e4cbb6eff"Thank You!/h1 


	8. Guys Help!

Ok so you know I just posted a new chapter but the content isn't showing. It just stops at grabbed.  
Is it just me?  
Can y'all see the rest of the last chapter?  
If not please let me know how to fix it


End file.
